


Military Kink

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Tony in 40's military garb, steve goes insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury forces Tony into 40's military garb and Steve sees. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. Enjoy. Prompted on tumblr. I'm pretty sure this isn't what they wanted, but Tony is always the one starting the relationship, why not Steve?

"You're joking, right Fury?"

"Stark. You are going to be working with the US Military, it would be good if you had some sort of similar costume."

"Well, I do not do costumes. I kind of already have one, remember? It's big and metal? Red and gold? Kickass? Besides, we already have Cap. He's like the epitome of military. We should be fine."

"Stark! This is not up for discussion! You'll be wearing the uniform for the ceremony and then you can take it off and do whatever the hell you want with it!"

Steve leaned away from the door he was eavesdropping at as Director Fury came storming out. He spared the super solider a glance.

"Captain, can you try and convince Stark that it would be in his, and the Avengers, best interest if he just conformed this one single time?" Fury didn't even wait for his answer before storming away down the hallway.

Steve, curiosity now completely peaked, headed into the room.

Just in time to see Tony turn around in full fatigues. Steve froze. Tony glanced up from where he was struggling with removing said clothing.

The style he was wearing was unlike modern day army gear, which Steve had just started getting acquainted with, no. This was vintage army gear. That type of fatigue that he was used to.

"Hey Cap! Guess what? They're trying to dress us all up just like you. They're gonna force this on you, Bruce, and Clint too. Lucky Natasha gets out of it because she's a girl. Sadly, since Thor isn't around, we don't get to watch him try and fit into normal person clothing." Tony chuckled, "Anyway," he finally got the first few buttons undone and now had a rhythm that enabled him to pull his top shirt off, leaving him in a white t-shirt and khakis.

Steve still stood in the doorway, and Tony noticed now.

"Yo! Capisicle! You with me?" Tony approached, waving a hand in front of his face.

Steve snapped out of it.

Grabbing Tony's hand and twisting it behind his back, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps. "Woah! Steve! What the hell?" Tony struggled briefly, but Steve just continued to back him up until he hit painfully into the metal table in the middle of the room, "What? Is this gear causing some post traumatic freak out, because, I mean-mffft!"

Steve kissed him, muffling any reply he might have had, and Tony's eyes widened in surprise. "Mfft mfft mfft? Mfft mfft mfft mfft!" Steve sighed, pulling his lips away.

Well, he didn't plan on that happening. Steve didn't know what came over him, and with the look Tony was now giving him, he should probably say this all aloud.

"Tony, I-I'm sorry. I just, wasn't expecting to see you dressed like that…and I don't know what…I don't-I don't know why-" God he sounded like a stuttering schoolgirl in front of her crush which was ridiculous. It was Tony!

"I'm so proud of you Capsicle!" Tony chuckled, throwing an arm over Steve's shoulders. Steve stared at him in surprise. "Taking control of your urges. Jeez, if I had known all I had to do is deal with Fury putting me in military garb and that would happened, I would have dealt with it a long time ago!" Tony leaned over, tugging on the overcoat portion of the outfit. "Now. I can deal with a little roleplaying. I'll be the new private, in awe of Captain America…and his tongue, now get over here."

With a tug, Tony pulled Steve back into his embrace and kissed him again.


End file.
